


New Padawan? No Thanks!

by Saricess



Series: Coming to [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, INCLUDING OBI-WAN, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, a lot of jedi council bashing, ahsoka is the ONLY one who will be his padawan, anakin makes that VERY clear, anakin misses ahsoka and just wants her back, but this time it won't work out so well, the council forces a padawan on anakin AGAIN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: After two months from Ahsoka's departure, the Council forces a padawan on Anakin yet again. However it will not be the same as the last time. Ahsoka Tano is the only one who will and always be his padawan, and he makes that very clear.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Coming to [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Tiaara Athetil

**Author's Note:**

> This is been in my docs for months! I didn't even know I had it in there before I looked through it.
> 
> I've seen many fanfics about Anakin having another padawan after Ahsoka leaves, now I'm all about OC's as long as they've been done right - but to have them as Anakin's padawan after Ahsoka, and them getting along better and having a stronger bond is out of the question! It's something I just cannot agree with and so have taken out my frustrations with creating this fanfic.

Two months.

It had been two months since Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order, two months since Anakin Skywalker had lost his padawan, two months since his persona had dropped greatly. 

It didn’t feel the same now that Ahsoka had left -  _ he _ didn’t feel the same. She was always besides him, whether it be on the battlefield, taking leisurely walks, taking time off or just teasing. Ahsoka brought out the jokester and caring side of him even more, and despite the Council’s rule on attachment, he didn't let it bother him as he had long since broke that rule when he married Padmé - and he didn’t regret it one bit. 

He wasn’t the same on the battlefield, he still fought just as hard and cared for the people around him, but many noticed that the cockiness, teasing and cheerfulness had all gone. Hell the only place he smiles is with Padmé, she was the only one who could bring him out to be himself again, but only for a few moments. 

He trained alone and kept in his room when he was off missions and couldn’t see Padmé, though he had been spending a lot more time there. He would tinker away with mechanical parts as usual or read up on the news, seeking anything with the mention of the girl he saw as a little sister to give a clue on her whereabouts, but always found nothing. 

He avoided the Council members as much as possible, even the ones he got along with before such as Kit Fisto and Plo Koon, but he couldn’t bear to be near them anymore - not with what happened with Ahsoka.

He clenched at the screw he was using, the memories still anger him on how easily they betrayed her and casted her out, threw her to the Republic where it was known that she would face death should they find her guilty. How could they do that to her? She was a Jedi, one of them yet they treated her like that? It angered him so much, but the one thing that made it spike was Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan, his master and someone he saw as a brother, hardly did anything to save Ahsoka and actually told Anakin that it was up to the Senate to decide whether she lives, even Obi-Wan betrayed her and he avoided the older man as well. He might have worked with him on other missions but wouldn’t engage in small talk and instead focus on what they needed to do, he refused to talk to his master many times and always walked away when he could.

Anakin signed and looked down at the parts of...what was it again? He couldn’t even remember what he was trying to fix in the first place, groaning he placed the screw down and went to the living room and picked up a datapad, looking through the news and articles but getting the boring pieces as always - and nothing of Ahsoka.

Placing it back down he decided to have something to drink and a light snack, he didn’t have many meals anymore except with Padmé, he knew it wasn’t healthy but it was better then nothing. 

He only got halfway through a bar and a couple sips of water before knocking came at his door, he cursed and reached within the Force to see who it was. The Council members knew not to talk and bother him, even Obi-Wan. He didn’t mind seeing Rex however but the man would of commed him to meet somewhere, and not be outside of his door.

The signature within the Force was unknown to him but it wasn’t violent, so that bit was safe. Another knock came and he groaned, putting his food and drink on the table before walking to the door and letting it slide open. At first he didn’t see anyone, then a cough then drew his eyes down and his confusion rose. 

It was a young girl, pale skin with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a similar set of roes to Obi-Wan with a slash of brown on down the shoulders which went under her belt and ended inches above her knees, accompanied with brown boots and a lightsaber on her belt around her waist.

What the hell was a youngling doing outside of his room?

“Erm...Hello youngling.”

“Hi!” Well she sure was chipper. “I’m Tiaara Athetil, Master Yoda has appointed me as your new padawan.”

Time stopped for the Jedi Knight as he looked at her with wide eyes.

“What-What did you just say?”

“I’m your new padawan, it’s a pleasure for you to supervise my training Master Skywalker!”

* * *

The doors to the Council room burst open followed by a very angry looking Anakin, and a confused Tiaara behind him.

“Master Skywalker,” Yoda greeted as usual, unfazed by the commotion.

“What is this?” He asked angrily, gesturing to Tiaara who came to stand next to him. 

“Met your new padawan, you have.”

“She is not my padawan!” He sneered, Tiaara was a bit taken back by his anger but the Council was used to it by now.

“Padawan Athetil has been assigned to you Skywalker,” Mace told him with a hard voice. “From this moment on you will supervise her training and be her Master.”

“I refuse”

“You cannot.”

Anakin and Mace glared at each other, anger rolling off the Chosen One and irritation of the Council member radiated off them. Everyone except Tiaara knew they could be like this for a long time, and so cut in.

“Futile this is Skywalker,” Yoda spoke with a hard look at the Jedi Knight. “Already been made, the decision has.”

“What about my decision?” Anakin asked, keeping his glare. “Did you ever think to ask me if I wanted a padawan? Because the answer is no. Not after…” He faltered slightly. “Not after Ahsoka.” 

“The departure of Padawan Tano has affected you greatly Master Skywalker,” Sasee Tiin noted. “Because of this you do not wish to train another?”

“Of course!” He yelled, making some of them jump, especially Tiaara. “She was my padawan, my apprentice and you threw her away!” 

Obi-Wan chose this moment to intervene. “Anakin please calm-”

“Don’t.” He glared hard at his master, who shifted uncomfortable in his seat. 

“The loss of Padawan Tano, painful it has been for you.” Yoda spoke to him. “Overcome this, you must. The reason for Padawan Tiaara be assigned to you, this is.”

Anakin clenched his fists, this wasn’t getting anywhere. No matter how many times he refused they still wouldn’t listen. “And you won’t take her off me, no matter what?”

“Indeed.”

He gritted his teeth and turned to the young girl next to him, and glared. “Listen here  _ youngling _ , you may be assigned to me, but you will never be acknowledged or seen as my padawan or apprentice. Not by the other Jedi Masters, the clones and certainly not by  _ me _ . The only person who is, is Ahsoka Tano. Not you.”

He stormed out of the Council chambers, leaving behind a shocked audience.


	2. Padmé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anakin tells his wife what the council have done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter, just to show Padmé's reaction.

“Anakin!”

Said Jedi Knight ignored the cries from his master and continued to walk through the hall of the Temple, there weren't my people there but Anakin didn’t care. Even if it was busy like normal he would have pushed people out of his way, ignoring the annoyed comments they would give.

“Anakin!” Another cry. “Anakin stop!”

“Why?” He whirled to see his Master haltering his steps, a small distance between them. “So you can tell me that I need to calm down? That I need to be in control of my emotions? No thanks.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan pleaded. “I know your angry and I understand-” Anakin scoffed. “-but you must see reason, you haven’t been yourself since Ahsoka left. Your less interactive and letting yourself fall into despair, it’s not healthy. Surely you can see that if you go down this path, the dark side will work it’s way into you and have full control.”

“Being sad over Ahsoka leaving won’t draw me to the dark side Obi-Wan, nothing like your and the Council’s ignorance and arrogance will.”

Obi-Wan hardened his look. “I don’t like that tone and choice of words.”

“Too bad.” He snapped. “I don’t like that as always the Council dismissed my feelings and chose what they think is best for me, without even asking me.” 

“Are you this angry over having another padawan? You didn’t want Ahsoka in the first place but you two grew to have a strong bond, I’m sure the same will happen with Tiaara. Just give it time.”

“I can’t believe your actually agreeing with them.” Anakin scoffed. “Don’t you care how I feel?”

“I do,” Obi-Wan said but Anakin had a hard time believing it. “That’s why I agreed to let them give you a new padawan.” He placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder who stiffened at the touch. “Everything will work out fine Anakin, you will come to accept Tiaara as your new padawan and you will become her master. Trust me.”

“No.” Anakin glared harshly and threw his hand off, shocking the older man. “I will never accept her, the only padawan I have ever had and will ever accept by my side is Ahsoka. I can’t believe you would betray me like this.”

“Anakin-”

“Don’t touch me.” Anakin stepped away when Obi-Wan went to his shoulder again. “Don’t follow me, don’t even call me.” 

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan asked as Anakin turned away from him.

“To someone who actually cares about me.” He snapped, and walked away without glancing back.

* * *

He took his own fighter to Padmé’s apartment, his patience already thin and he didn’t want to be bothered on public transport. He landed on the small bay just outside of her window, quickly cutting the engines before hopping out and walking into the only place he called home.

His beautiful wife was sitting on the couch looking through a datapad, oblivious of his presence until she heard his footsteps come in. She smiled widely and put the datapad down before hugging her husband, Anakin signed in comfort as he hugged her back, already feeling better.

“Ani! You didn’t tell me you were coming over.” She said as she pulled away, but as soon as she saw his face she looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

He could never hide anything from his wife could he? He guided her to the couch and held her hands as they sat, she brushed a thumb to give him some comfort.

“The Council gave me a new padawan.”

“What?” She looked shocked.

“And no matter how much I tell them that I don’t want another one they won’t change their minds,” He signed. “They think that it will help me after what happened with Ahsoka, but it won’t.”

“Of course it won’t!” Padmé said angrily as she stood up. “What are they thinking? No matter how much time passes, giving you another padawan would be wrong! It should be known to them that you wouldn’t take any one after Ahsoka!” She then huffed. “And Ahsoka wasn’t just you padawan, she was your sister! Do they really think this will solve everything? Those arrogance insensitive jerks!”

“Padmé-”

“What about Obi-Wan?” She turned to him, eyes blazing anger. “Surely he couldn’t be ok with this?”

Anakin clenched his fists. “He agreed with them. He told me that this will help me and that I will see Tiaara as my padawan and become her master. I asked if he cared about me and he said he did, and that’s why he agreed with them to get me a new padawan.”

“Is that the name of your new padawan? Tiaara?”

“Tiaara Athetil.” Anakin told her and then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, I’m not going to become her master and she won’t become my apprentice. No matter what she and the Council does.”

Padmé nods and sits besides him again, holding his hands and they brush their fingers against each other, giving them a sense of calm.

Suddenly an idea came to her head. “You know, it’s getting late, and since your here maybe you could stay the night.”

Anakin turned to her with a grin. “Oh? You don’t have anything planned?”

“I do.” She smirked and trailed a hand over his chest. “It involves showing my husband just how much I love him.”

“Then by all means Senator, show me.”

“Oh Master Skywalker, I plan too.”


End file.
